


El caballero legendario

by Valesval



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Algo parecido, F/F, Medieval AU, Robin Hood References, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valesval/pseuds/Valesval
Summary: El era el legendario caballero con su brillante armadura plateada y bestia indomable. En la ciudad le temían todos los aldeanos y el rey se veía atemorizado hasta por la presencia de su sombra, después de todo es el defensor y protector del Reino de Raava.Mi primer korrasami que público aca, no se si lo escribí bien pero me estaba taladrando la cabeza esa idea. Esperaba escribir algo parecido a robín hood y salio esto





	1. La luz en la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> No se porque tardo tanto en escribir estas cosas (???) lok no me pertenece y disculpenme si encuentran algún error gramatical o de ortografía. Que lo disfruten

  
**La luz en la oscuridad** ****  
  
  
En el pueblo todos se conocían unos a otros. La gran mayoría trabaja como agricultor o gremio y sus hijos cada mañana tenían una rutina asignada por la iglesia. Los días en el pueblo estaban controlados por el rey Raiko, el responsable de sus condiciones y sus pérdidas. Cada día los plebeyos luchaban por sobrevivir por la falta de recursos y las malas condiciones de vida. Sin embargo la iglesia les daba esperanzas, y gracias a eso, el sol iluminaba sus tierras y con sus rayos florecían los cultivos. Generalmente era un lugar donde los homicidios y los asaltos sucedían cada un minuto y los ricos gastaban sus fortunas en prendas de seda.    
  
Cuando el fin del atardecer se asomaba, todos se escondían esperanzados, tomaban entre sus brazos a sus hijos y corrían al interior de sus construcciones de piedra y paja, alegres por su llegada. El rey Raiko les ordenaba a un centenar de guardias que vigilaran los límites de la clase alta y más aún de su castillo. En cada puerta y esquina de los palacios y antiguas cátedras, vivía prácticamente un soldado, dispuesto a dar la vida por el rey, sin pensarlo dos veces. Los ricos le tenían miedo y resentimiento, los pobres lo admiraban, porque cada cuatro veces por semana les dejaba bolsas llenas de alimento.   
  
Cuando su sombra se presentó por primera vez, el rey sintió en sus venas una sensación falsa de coraje y con voz estruendosa, un día les ordenó a los guardias enfrentarse a aquel caballero misterioso y responsable de sus pesadillas.    
  
La leyenda cuenta que con tan solo tres simples golpes con su reluciente espada derribo a todo un ejército, sin inmutarse a moverse. Su leal compañero, una bestia de dos metros con su pelaje resplandeciente y sus colmillos igual que lanzas afiladas, derribó cuatro iglesias y dos mansiones con su poderoso rugido. Algunos rumores decían que escondía sus alas bajo esa gruesa manta de pelo blanco y que por las noches reinaba la tierra desde arriba entre las estrellas, otros que su piel era como un arbusto de púas venenoso y que con tan solo asomarte hacia ellas, tu piel sufría convulsiones y podías llegar a desangrarte en segundos.   
  
Rondaba por donde le apetecía, algunos le tenían respeto porque gracias a él las noches eran más seguras que cuando salía el sol. Desgraciadamente cualquiera que demostrara simpatía por el jinete, era torturado y sentenciado a muerte. Era difícil llevarlo a cabo porque temían que el legendario se enterara y cortara en rebanadas con su espada al responsable.   
  
  
Nadie había visto quién se escondía detrás de aquella armadura de plata, ni cuando comenzaron sus guardias. Ni un solo individuo en su sano juicio encontraba el valor para enfrentarse a aquella criatura de metal. Se arrastraba a sus espaldas una capa de seda, blanca como la nieve e Intocable, sujetada en sus hombros. Siempre bailaba y protegía las espaldas del caballero intimidante. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes del mejor cuero de dragón que una vez haya existido.    
  
Tenía varios apodos pero la mayoría lo llamaba "El caballero legendario" debido a que salia siempre victorioso en cada batalla, sin ningún rasguño. Las noches que hacía guardia, se encargaba de vigilar, pocos desconocían la razón, pero paseaba por las calles de tierra y muy rara vez se lo veía acercarse al castillo, a menos que sea una situación compleja. El rey, al caer la luna, lo observaba desde una de sus más altas torres, taladrando con la mirada su presencia, aun así no era lo suficientemente valiente como mirar su yelmo, el jinete alzaba su mentón pero la mayoría de las veces veía las cortinas bailando alrededor del marco y no los ojos del monarca.    
  
Nadie se atrevía a hacer algo.    
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Bolín se precipitó sobre los pastizales sofocantes, sus piernas daban grandes pisadas para ganar más territorio. Los girasoles bailaban al compás del viento, las rosas extendían sus pétalos, los dientes de león flotaban en el mar celeste y los niños con sus juegos de madera, batallaban como príncipes y soldados. Dieron un grito de sorpresa cuando vieron pasar a Bolin, quien ignoró sus saludos y aceleró el ritmo.    
  
Con sus pies agito la tierra cocida por el sol, y dejó un rastro de polvo a sus espaldas. A unos metros se extendía un sendero que lo conducía a la clase baja y a la entrada principal del reino. Saltó las vallas de madera y aterrizó sobre un camino de barro,  así evitar atropellar a los plebeyos y continuó con su tramo.    
  
Término ignorando a la muchedumbre y brinco sobre las hileras de verduras y hierbas, aplastando a algunas por su prisa. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la herrería, y buscar frenéticamente a su hermano. Del techo flotaban espadas, escudos y armamento bélico, en las mesas de madera había moldes de arena, que en su interior se encontraba un líquido oscuro. Un par de martillos y tenazas se esparcen en los estantes de piedra junto con las bolsas de carbón, y con cuidado, Bolin trato de no pisar ningún clavo o tornillo sobre el piso de tierra.    
  
Mako estaba fundiendo los lingotes de cobre con el calor del fuego de leña, cuando el ojiverde lo halló.    
  
-Mako - escupió mientras que se sentaba para recuperar el aliento.    
  
-¿Que pasa Bo? - cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz - Por favor decime que no te metiste de nuevo con la pandilla   
  
\- No me metí de nuevo con la Pandilla -repitió y sacudió la cabeza unos segundos después - Es algo mejor   
  
Su hermano alzó las cejas. Era raro encontrar cosas buenas en esos tiempos.    
  
\- Mako encontré un pueblo perdido a kilómetros de acá, me contaron de que había un reino, donde nadie pasa hambre y los delitos no existen   
  
-Ya hablamos de esto -continuó empuñando armas y lanzó un bufido irritado-  no seas estúpido, no existe un lugar donde no pase eso    
  
Los ojos de Bolin se inundaron de lágrimas, era el más sentimental de los dos. Sus esperanzas de encontrar una forma de vivir mejor nunca se acababan, pero solo hallaba viejos mitos y leyendas. Mako le ordenaba de olvidarse de esas cosas para concentrarse en el trabajo y ganar dinero.    
  
-Ahora andate a la panadería y ayuda a la señora Ting a cocinar    
  
Bolín se frotó los ojos con su muñeca y agarro una capucha rota perdida entre los trapos sucios. Cuando salió de la herrería, las calles estaban cubiertas de agua, sus suelas se empaparon y con la cabeza agachada se aventuró hacia la panadería.    
  
Mako seguía fabricando armas pero estaba desconcentrado. La tonta idea de que exista un lugar con mejores condiciones de vida parecía absurdo, rozando la línea de lo surrealista. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó entre sus labios, y por un momento se permitió soñar. Se imaginó a sí mismo como un rey, viviendo en un lujoso palacio con criados, volando  para  ejecutar  sus  órdenes. Rodeado de marcos y oro, tendría sirvientes que lo cuidaran y bellas mujeres que lo alimentaran y satisfagan sus placeres. Por supuesto una parte de su cerebro le dijo que tendría varias responsabilidades, y con aquella cantidad de dinero podría conseguir alimentar a su familia. Su malhumor lo dominó gracias a aquel pensamiento.    
  
Cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, se convenció de que se trataba de su torpe hermano, siempre se olvidaba algo. Se preguntó qué era esta vez.    
  
Para su sorpresa (y su mala suerte) se encontró con una dentadura de caballo castaño. El oji dorado tuvo razón, Bolin se olvidó de contarle que había aplastado los cultivos del mes y aquel día ocurrieron tres cosas;  la entrega de sus ahorros a una figura de la clase alta, la aparición de un ojo negro en su cara como regalo del conde Zao y se pasó soñando sobre bellas mujeres mientras lo llevaban a las mazmorras.   
  


* * *

  
  
La helada llovizna continuaba y en su  habitual  recorrido  de  pordiosero, Bolin vagaba  desalentado por el sitio que rodea la panadería de la señora Ting. Luego de pasar hora  tras  hora cocinando, le permitieron tomar un descanso.   
  
En el interior de Bolin burbujeaba tristeza, descalzo  y  con  frío paseaba por los senderos. La atmósfera estaba  sombría,  era  un  día  melancólico.  Rendido ante la depresión,  llegó inconscientemente a  la vivienda de Iroh, tan  mojado,  rendido  y hambriento. Ni se inmuta en alzar la cabeza para leer lo que estaba escrito en el cartel, debido a que se lo sabía de memoria «Aquellos cuyos estómagos angustiados reclaman alimentos vengan hacia mi, que yo los restauraré». La puerta emitió un horrible chillido, sacudió sus harapos, y se limpio sus suelas con la paja del piso.   
  
La casa abierta al público era una posada con grandes salones comunes, habitaciones individuales y se instalaba en una manzana.   
  
El establecimiento tenía varias funciones.  
  
Iroh acogía a los viajeros llegados de otras tierras, no le importaba el hospedaje, porque se podía enterar de noticias de lugares lejanos. Se alquilaban un cuarto en privado y se quedaban todo el tiempo que quisieran.   
  
Nadie observó el desamparo de Bolin al entrar a la construcción de madera. Al  fin  sus  pensamientos  flotaron  hacia  lejanas  tierras  imaginarias,  y pisoteando el piso con desgana, se acercó hacia el mostrador y se enrolla sobre el asiento torcido.  
  
En ese espacio te podías hacer amigo de cualquiera: de herejes, hechiceros, ladrones y hasta de un noble. Era un centro de reuniones sociales donde se celebran asambleas, juegos o cualquier tipo de apuestas.   
  
Los campesinos se concentran en el centro, discutiendo sobre su mundo rural, tanto como en el área de cultivo como para organizar las revueltas campesinas. En los rincones se escondían los comerciantes para entablar sus negocios. En el segundo piso de la taberna vivían los conflictos entre los condes y el clero, a causa de sus diferentes perspectivas sobre el bar.   
  
Los condes acudían porque consumían distintas variedades de bebidas como el vino, la cerveza y la sidra.     
  
La gran mayoría acudía para disfrutar de los tarros de cerveza en el salón común, escuchar todos los chismes del pueblo, y  servirse comidas.  
  
Bolin escucho un cristal roto y giró su cabeza buscando el origen del ruido. Su semblante se contrajo y miró afligido al dueño de la casa.   
  
\- Lo siento - mostró el interior de sus bolsillos - no vendimos tanto como el último mes   
  
\- Al menos podrías pagarme sacando ese rostro largo, no te voy a permitir quedarte con esa cara, niño - Bolin dio una sonrisa tímida - ¡ese es mi chico! - le entregó un tarro de cerveza - yo invito, nadie se va de acá con la panza vacía   
  
\- ¿Me contas otras de tus historias? - sus manos se movieron con nerviosismo y desvió su atención hacia las mesas   
  
-Por supuesto, hijo - se acarició su canosa barba, mirando el techo - solo dame cinco minutos, parece que arriba están compitiendo otra vez, y me van a derrumbar mi taberna con esos golpes   
  
Antes que Bolin contestara, sintió un empujón en su hombro. Era un hombre calvo con barba, ojos maliciosos y un tapado negro - compiten por quien es mas idiota - el ojiverde pareció poner una cara graciosa porque el viejo se rió, mientras observaba los estantes detrás del mostrador. Había una gran cantidad de botellas de vidrio, y Bolín por un momento las comparo con las personas. Algunas tenían cuello ancho o largo, de ganso o curvado, otras tenían envases, los cuales estaban hechos con animales reales disecados. Había botellas con formas de calaveras, diamantes y otras que el morocho no pudo descifrar. Cada una con un líquido diferente en su interior, y con distintos tonos de colores.   
  
¿Que se sentirá ser una botella? Pensó   
  
\- Allá arriba - la burbuja de pensamiento de Bolin explotó y captó las señales que lanzaba al aire - esta el clero y los condes discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo   
  
\- Nadie debería pelear, en esta taberna se amigos, no enemigos   
  
Lo miró expectante y el morocho se movió incómodo - Me parece que la iglesia no comparte tu perspectiva - el hombre se balanceaba ligeramente hacia los costados, estaba borracho - se opone a este tipo de reuniones, pues son lugares de vicio, y hay juegos de azar, están las borracheras, prostitución, esa clase de mier...  
  
-¿Como estas Pakku? - interrumpió Iroh en el momento justo. Tomó unos tarros sucios y les paso un pañuelo para deshacerse de la mugre.   
  
-No tenes ni idea - suspiro y cayó rendido sobre el mostrador de piedra.   
  
\- no debería trabajar tanto - la preocupación de Bolin se ensanchó - es muy viejo   
  
Iroh se rió con ganas - El es un monje, hijo, aun así te recomendaría que no lo llamaras así la próxima vez  ¿Otra vez regreso la cara larga? - los puños del morocho sostenían su semblante a los costados.   
  
\- Hoy encontré un lugar maravilloso, donde la comida alcanza para todo el reino y nadie tiene que pelear  
  
El rostro de Iroh se ensombreció - ¿Tenes idea de como se llama?   
  
-Nooope, pero me encantaría que existiera - Iroh levantó una ceja exigiendo saber del tema - Mako dice que deje de soñar y que no sea estúpido   
  
-¿Por tener esperanza? - Bolin asintió. Ninguno de los dos habló, el bullicio aumentaba al haber más gente en la taberna - ¿Porque no vas y lo comprobas? - el ojiverde torció el cuello, el dueño sintió una calidez inundando su pecho -me refiero a viajar, nunca sabes con que encontrarte. En mi juventud me encontraba con todo tipo de gente, hasta vi con mis propio ojos un dragón   
  
Los ojos del joven brillaron como las estrellas - ¿un dragón? Mako no me va a dejar, dice que no te escuche porque sos un viejo borracho que vive aislado   
  
Para su sorpresa se río realmente divertido - ¿ves a tu alrededor? Cada día vienen extranjeros, viajeros de todas partes...te sorprenderías las cosas que escuchas acá dentro - una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios con aire travieso y Bolin se acercó para escuchar sus murmullos - hace tres días vino un viajero, me alquilo una de las habitaciones de arriba y dijo que venía más allá de los límites que conocemos y les permiten controlar los elementos - antes de enderezarse y volver a su tono normal, su palma creó una llamarada- ¿tal vez venga de allá? No perdés nada, ¿verdad?  
  
Entonces señaló con su mentón el piso de arriba, Bolin tardó un rato para descubrir lo que le estaba tratando de decir el viejo. Cuando lo entendió, Iroh se había ya ido del mostrador, sin antes mirar un pedazo de pergamino roto con curiosidad. Estaba anotado el número de habitación y un nombre.   
  
Korra  
  



	2. Rescate

3 días antes...

A medida que avanzaba, los edificios achicaban sus tamaños. Anduvo acá y allá por el reino, casi sin saber a dónde iba o lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La gente la atropellaba y algunos la injuriaban, pero intento ser indiferente. De pronto se encontró en Featy Street , lo más lejos de su casa que había llegado nunca en aquella dirección, debido a que todos los palacios y los grandes parques con sus lujosos carruajes habían desaparecido por arte de magia. Se detuvo a reflexionar un momento y en seguida volvió a caminar y atravesó las murallas que separaban la clase media con la baja. Había una hilera bastante compacta de chozas a un lado, al otro sólo se veían unos cuantos edificios sin terminar.

Las tiendas no tardaron en aparecer, con sus grandes mesas llenas de productos de baja calidad y una lona cubriendo sus cabezas. Los carruajes majestuosos pasaron de transportar personas a objetos, y sus finos materiales de metales preciosos se convirtieron en madera astillada. Cualquier dirección que observaba, lo único que logro distinguir fue un ambiente de pura miseria y menesterosos con sus ropas con lodo.

Asami avanzaba sin conocimientos alguno sobre el paisaje, hundiéndose en lo profundo de un laberinto de callejones escuálidos en que se apiñaban las hacinadas colmenas de pobreza y miseria. Era un lugar sombrío, escondido de los rayos del sol y sujetando fuertemente su capucha, miró en torno. En los callejones parecían estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a la brujería y al contrabando. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber ingresado, debido que enfrente había una espantosa bandeja de plata con lo que parecía ser lenguas humanas de diferentes tamaños. Su garganta se estrechó, y olfateó un aroma desagradable. Sobre su cabeza tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de  
perros sarnosos. Indigentes la observaban desde lo alto, sobre los techos mal formados y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Asustada, decidió no quedarse ni un segundo más y escapar de esa pesadilla. Las paredes de ladrillos estaban dibujadas con figuras diabólicas y debajo de ellos habían escrito una especie de maleficios.

Con un sabor desagradable en sus carnosos labios, intento recordar el recorrido, hasta que una figura corpulenta y maloliente le bloqueo la salida.

—¿No estarás perdida, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un brinco.

Un hombre con aspecto decadente y mirada enloquecida, le enseñó sus dientes arqueados.

Retrocedio.

—Ya me volvía, gracias —respondió

Ella se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que se había topado con otra silueta.

No era alta; pero tampoco un gnomo. Asami se alzaba sobre ella por lo menos una cabeza, y la heredera no era una persona pequeña. Un albornoz se aferraba a su cuerpo, abrochado con una fíbula en su cuello. Era de un azul medianoche, y se había retirado la capucha, dejando al descubierto las creaciones maravillosas que vendrían a ser los rasgos de su rostro. Asami se maravilló, llevaba gruesos guantes bordados y decorados con adornos de plata y de un cuero negro brillante, como si hubiera regresado de un reciente combate. Sus mechones castaños no estaban alterados, sin embargo parecían ser de naturaleza desordenada. Lo tenía cortado en varias capas y emitían finos reflejos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo en su semblante y se detuvo en sus ojos. Eran de un hermoso color, y al tener experiencia en identificar piedras preciosas, podía jurar que eran gemas y no cualquiera, un ágata azul.

La tos falsa de la mujer la sacó de su aturdimiento. No se había dado cuenta de que la había estado mirando fijamente y su impenetrable mirada le causó incomodidad. Sin embargo provocó que el brabucon se distanciara, no sin antes dirigirle unos insultos entre dientes. Ella esperaba que dijera algo sarcástico, debido a que ella la había estado mirando fijamente como si fuera un ángel caído. En cambio, la mujer con un potente agarre la tomó del brazo y la instalo donde los rayos del sol podían tocar su piel - Cuidado, princesa, no voy a estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte -

Luego se fue, perdiéndose entre los plebeyos.

Asami sacudió la cabeza, tomó la decisión de ignorar esa experiencia extraña. Ella decidió marcharse y regresar al palacio antes de que cayera el atardecer.

 

* * *

 

 

Tres días más tarde se puso la capucha grisácea y se fue.

Opal le advirtió innumerables veces. Primero la regañó por no tomar decisiones coherentes, luego le rogó que la dejara acompañarla, la había llamado loca y por último, sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban y le susurraba en el oído que tuviera cuidado.

Featy street era un lugar peligroso pero Asami no era de asustarse fácilmente, luego de haberse salvado de un posible secuestro y probablemente un asesinato, comenzó a mirar con atención por donde se dirigía.

Se había imaginado el ambiente, sin embargo nunca creyó posible que estuviera en tan mal estado. El corazón se le achicó al observar los chicos jugando en el lodo, y pidiendo limosnas hasta su último aliento. Con una bolsa llena de aperitivos entre sus brazos, decidió dárselos a los chicos sin hogar.

Alguien chocó contra su hombro y se le resbaló la bolsa, cuando alzó la vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes -Ups perdón

-Esta bien - Asami le dedicó una sonrisa

\- Soy Bolin por cierto

-Asami

Intercambiaron unas palabras más y ambos se marcharon. Para el atardecer ya había vaciado la bolsa, sus pies se habían cansado y miro el atardecer, ya debería estar en su casa a esta hora. Asami se preguntó si era una buena idea haber vuelto a ese lugar. Se había percatado de muchas miradas pero no había sucedido nada. Sus piernas estaban agotadas, pero no encontró ningún lugar para sentarse, por lo que tuvo que entrar a un bar.

Había una gran cantidad de gente, algunos parecían amistosos y otros delincuentes, pero Asami pudo jurar que no eran como los hijos de los señores feudales, engreídos, presumiendo su riqueza. Probablemente haya mucha gente humilde y de buen corazón, por lo tanto decidió establecerse en el lugar un rato.

-Oh cielos - una persona mayor murmuró detrás del mostrador - ¿cuando paso eso?

Asami decidió seguir escuchando, de todas formas no podía hacer nada con la información. Al parecer un chico fue arrestado junto con la triple alianza (la heredera supuso que era una pandilla ) y lo estaban llevando al calabozo.

Sato no escuchó más, sus cejas se elevaron sorprendidas al ver la misma mujer que la salvó en aquel hombre gigante.

-Tenés que salvarlo - escucho, fingiendo leer un libro abandonado sobre la mesa - lo conozco hace un par de años, es un buen chico, vamos Korra

La chica tuvo que haber puesto mala cara por el tono cansado del hombre - De acuerdo - dijo finalmente

Entonces lo recordó, era aquel chico que la había ayudado a levantar los aperitivos del suelo. Parecía agradable por lo que decidió devolverle el favor.

 

* * *

 

 

el día siguiente...

En primer lugar, el guardia de la puerta principal no estaba de humor cuando Asami llegó, preguntando si podía echarle una visita a los prisioneros. Tardó un buen rato en convencer al guardia sin que se enterara de que la hija del noble Hiroshi Sato se encontraba ahí abajo entre los prisioneros. Al atravesar la puerta de hierro, se aventuró por los corredores, y comenzó a buscar a Bolin. Caminaba en círculos, dobla esquinas, atravesaba puertas pero en ninguna estaba. Su estado de ánimo empeoró cuando se chocó con una figura en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco, la joven Sato abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse en un reto de miradas, esta vez estaba mucho más cerca de lo que Asami hubiera permitido. Llevaba las mismas prendas, lo único que cambió fue el albornoz, ahora era de un color blanco puro y sus botas le alcanzaban las rodillas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de la misteriosa mujer. Hubo un aire de suficiencia en el semblante de la otra chica que irritó a Asami.

La joven Sato no emitió sonido alguno, la chica de tez oscura parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. En ese momento, la heredera tenía otra oportunidad. Ella podría simplemente dejarla sola, alejarse. A pesar de eso, tenía la sensación de que había venido en busca del chico de ojos verdes.

\- Sos un imán para los lugares peligrosos, princesa - Korra, sin demostrarlo, se sorprendió cuando la miro a los ojos, al parecer aquella mirada se le había grabado en la memoria luego de su último encuentro - Ahora, princesa, necesito encontrar a alguien, espero que te ofrezcas para ser mi guía.

La chica frunció el ceño, puso las manos en las caderas, como si Korra la hubiera ofendido.

\- ¿Disculpame? - Korra parpadeó, no entendía por qué esta chica tardaba tanto. Korra sacudió la cabeza y dijo - Soy un caballero, no un criado, no tengo idea de como funciona este reino, y tampoco tengo tiempo para desperdiciar por culpa de tus balbuceos

Su pelo negro bailó con una ligera brisa, y Asami la enfrentó con incredulidad. Al principio se sorprendió levantando las cejas, contemplando con asombro, después la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

\- ¿Que? - Ahí estaba de nuevo, la palabra sonó suave, todavía en un estado de aturdimiento. Volvió a mirarla y retrocedió - Mira, gracias por haberme salvado en nuestro primer encuentro, pero vine acá para salvar a alguien, no para ejecutar órdenes de los demás. Así que, según lo que veo, pareces una mujer fuerte y peligrosa, por lo tanto no creo que tengas problemas - Asami sabía que estaba acá para buscar al chico, pero no iba a ser tratada como si la ojiazul fuera la máxima autoridad. Pensó en trabajar en equipo, pero al parecer no iba a funcionar y decidió retirarse.

La heredera no espero que un fragmento de tierra, en el que estaba parada, girara igual que una calesita. Dejó escapar un grito sorprendido, y cayó de espaldas.

La mujer misteriosa, que se había presentado como un caballero, trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control. No podía dejarla ir, necesitaba ayuda. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta gracias a su orgullo.

De repente Asami sintió que la pisaban, para ser precisos, en el final del esternón. El miedo a la chica se transformó paulatinamente en furia. Korra la inmovilizó en el suelo.

Después de un rato, la heredera se rindió, soltando un bufido molesto y trató de mantener la calma mientras que ponía una mano en el puente de la nariz. No podía creerlo, estaba tendida sobre la tierra con una bota arriba de ella, como si fuera una presa. Insultos burbujeaban en su lengua, en vez de eso, exasperada, reunió su mirada más fría y calculadora.

La chica de tez oscura se apartó, y Asami se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo. No pudo reunir palabras porque sintió un agarre en su la muñeca, y Korra tiró de ella para nivelar la altura de sus ojos con Asami.

Korra no quería lastimar a nadie pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. No quería que empezara a gritar de la nada, llamando la atención de los guardias y tener más problemas de los que ya tenía. La liberó lentamente y se miraron.

\- Quiero...necesito tu ayuda, si no te molesta - Asami vio como se le atragantaron las palabras con miedo de herir su orgullo. También noto el tono sarcástico y burlón en sus últimas palabras.

Al rato las chicas siguieron a unos guardias que llevan a un prisionero malhumorado, paraban cada rato para que no notaran que los estaban siguiendo. Después de que los guardias cerraran la puerta de metal y se fueran, Asami se aventuró hacia ella para abrirla, sin embargo Korra, usó sus poderes y la puerta de metal quedó torcida, haciendo un estruendo al caer.

Todos los prisioneros voltearon para ver el espectáculo y Bolín se sorprendió cuando vio a la heredera.

\- ¡Genial! Siempre quise controlar el metal

-¿Sos un maestro? - el ojiverde asintió - Porque no usaste tus poderes para salir de esto

-Porque el rey prohibió usáramos nuestro poderes - dijo un muchacho con ojos dorados - es obvio que vamos a obedecer

Korra estaba por responderle, pero el grito de una mujer alarmó a todos.

\- ¿Que te paso? Parece que engordaste - replicó un hombre con bigote

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-Mierda Marie, creí que te pudrirás sola y no con un bebé - Él dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando sintió su brazo siendo magullado. Korra le lanzó una mirada significativa - Me refiero a ... No deberías estar en tu casa?

Sabiamente el hombre bigotudo se mantuvo alejado de Korra - tu incapacidad para mantener tus comentarios insensibles, está poniendo en la cuerda floja tu vida - la señora pelirroja reaccionó mal por la falta de sensibilidad, y unas cuantas lágrimas rebalsaron de sus ojos. Korra decidió mostrarle sus dientes en un gruñido peligroso.

\- Estás radiante, señora - Bolín sonrió, mientras que apoyaba su mano en su hombro - estoy seguro que quiso decir que estaba brillando de alegría porque va a contemplar un hermoso bebe, ¿Que te parece unos masajes? Me dijeron que era excelente haciéndolos, todo un profesional debo decir

Asami decidió que era hora de intervenir - Bolín tiene razón, estoy segura que si hablamos con los guardias, te dejaran marcharte para tener a tu bebé en tu hogar - ¿En serio, a quien se le ocurre encerrar a una embarazada? O no tienen sentido común o les importa tres rábanos donde nazca el bebé. Le mostró una sonrisa hermosa a la mujer, quien pareció aflojar un poco su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué les parece si esta encantadora mujer habla con ellos? Es la única con modales en este lugar y estoy seguro que si logramos salir de acá, es gracias a ella- confesó Mako. Korra puso los ojos en blanco al distinguir en su voz un tono de coqueteo, Bolin seguía masajeando la espalda de la embarazada.

-¿Ves? Todo estará bien, ahora respira conmigo...mantenga

Asami se echó el pelo sobre su hombro y con voz suave respondió a lo que dijo Mako- no creo que funcione

Era verdad. Luego miró a la intimidante mujer con esos penetrantes ojos azules. Ella noto la señal y flexiono el brazo disimuladamente, y alardeo - No tendré problema, supongo que soy la más capacitada para hacerlo

La mujer, Marie, miro a Bolin con torpeza y con mejillas brillantes - Querido...creo que mi fuente se acaba de romper

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde todos miraban el charco en el suelo. Por supuesto que siempre hay alguien que no puede mantenerse en silencio durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Va a tener el bebé? ¿Ahora?- dijo con incredulidad Mako

\- ¡Va a nacer el bebé! Pero acabo de llegar - gritó el hombre

\- Por lo general, cuando la fuente se rompe te esta avisando que el niño va a venir - dijo Korra con tono mordaz hacia los dos prisioneros - Si escucho otro de sus comentarios estúpidos, no van a estar ahí para mirar el parto

\- Gracias a dios - suspiro Mako, y al instante corrió hacia la esquina por miedo a que Korra lo ensartara. No se salvó, un bloque de tierra le golpeó la cabeza.

Asami reaccionó de manera más eficaz, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la mujer para ayudarla.

\- Ignora al varón histérico - la tranquilizó la oji Azul, cruzada de brazos - ¿Alguna vez estuviste en los banquetes reales? - la mujer negó con el mentón. Estaba agarrando su vientre, y sus mejillas estaban rojas- Si obedeces mis órdenes, como caballero real, te invitaré a uno - entre sus capas le mostró una medalla de plata resplandeciente que estaba abrochada en su pecho.

\- Es lo mas estúpido que oí - se burló Mako

La mujer radio de felicidad y asintió con la cabeza, la propuesta funcionó.

-¿Puedo tener uno yo también?

\- Bolín, por Reiko, esta loca - Korra le envió una sonrisa burlona. Mano estaba sacudiendo sus brazos - ¡ese ni siquiera es el escudo del reino!

-¡Yo ayudo! - dijo el hombre con bigote balanceándose hacia la mujer, no sin antes detectar la mirada de incredulidad de Mako- escucha chico, cualquiera que tenga medallas de plata significa que es rico, no se si de la nobleza pero sí rico

**Author's Note:**

> Es corto lo se, pero subiré mas capítulos  
> Lo juro  
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
